Athas Timeline
'''Prehistoric Eras''' * '''~11,000 BCE -''' The Kingdom of Druma is founded. * '''~9,000 BCE –''' Aventus sinks beneath the waves. * '''~5,000 BCE -''' The Osirian Dynasty begins in modern-day Avistan. * '''~3,200 BCE –''' The Elves arrive in Athas. * '''~3,100 BCE –''' The Elves encounter the Osirians and fight the Sand War. * '''~3,000 BCE -- '''Approximate time of the Foromians invasion and enslavement of the dwarves. * '''~1,900 BCE –''' The Goblin Horde invades. The Elves fight the First Goblin War. * '''~1,750 BCE –''' Approximate (theorized) date of the events of the Kellid legend of the hero Artur using the sword Lightbringer to defeat a Snake God in the Hinterlands. * '''~1,500 BCE --''' Approximate start of '''The Quest for the Sky'''. * '''~970 BCE –''' The Osirian Empire, which stretches all the way across southern Athas to Druma and even south into Garundi—and a possible Neleantic colony--begins its decline. * '''~750 BCE –''' The Second Goblin war occurs, ending with the elves driving the goblins into the sea and the deserts to the south. * '''~600 BCE –''' The Osirian Empire make a bid for the north, invading Elven territory but are repelled. * '''~325 BCE –''' The Elf wizard Amythir recites the Prophecy of Doom and disappears. Sovelis the White is born around this time. * '''~225 BCE –''' The earliest Scandivar records are drawn and carved into cave walls. '''The Dark Age''' * '''161 BCE –''' The Dwarves arrive in Athas. * '''156 BCE –''' Hostilities with the elves begin. * '''~150 BCE --''' Sovelis the White becomes the personal court wizard of the Elf King. * '''152 BCE –''' The War of Wood & Stone begins after negotations repeatedly fail. * '''100 BCE –''' Kellid migrants encounters by both dwarf and elf forces. * '''90 BCE –''' The first large, permanent human settlements are founded. The first crop of kings rise up, each with a different allegiance to either side of the war. Some of these primitive kingdoms would fight each other as they fought with and against the elves and dwarves. * '''69 BCE –''' The Orc hordes burst forth from beneath the earth in the southern deserts. The Burning Crusade sweeps across the Osirian Empire. * '''56 BCE –''' The Osirian Empire Falls. The Burning Crusade more or less “settles” in the south, learning Osiriani secrets and enslaving the surviving humans. They continue to explore and settle the Varisian Peninsula for some time. * '''32 BCE –''' The Burning Crusade turns its sights north. * '''30 BCE –''' After the Burning Crusade struck several very decisive and destructive victories, the humans, elves and dwarves met on neutral terms. They allied, forming The Inquisition. * '''2 BCE –''' The Burning Crusade is finally driven out of mainland Athas once and for all. Their ranks are broken and the disparate tribes flee into the mountains and caves. * '''1 BCE –''' Tired of war, the humans, elves and dwarves declare peace. The Treaty of Wood & Stone is signed, beginning the Common Reckoning and the first age; the Age of Myth. '''The Mythic Age''' * '''1 CR –''' Several human kingdoms are established, most notably Thassilon, Rhodia, Ord and Cimeria. * '''8 CR –''' The Guardians—Victor and Jacques of Thassilon, Taiken of Eregion, Thror of Kal-Khazad, Hoden of Kal-Erun and Kalesa of Cimeria—receive their weapons. * '''16 CR –''' Tiamat invades with her dragons. * '''20 CR –''' The Guardians defeat Tiamat. Jacques the Traitor is killed. Hoden and Kalesa die during the final battle. * '''71 CR –''' Elven explorers travel into the World’s End Mountains. They create a small travel route and build a castle somewhere in the mountains, with the intention of creating a route across the mountains. They eventually stopped sending word and by today all details are lost. * '''113-122 CR –''' The First Giant War begins between the Dwarves and the giants in the north. * '''166 CR –''' Thesus of Thassilon slays the Minotaur. * '''220 CR –''' The first Qadi cities are established in the southern deserts. * '''290-296 CR -- '''Kittani the Red founds the "Magocracy of Kettarn". Sovelis, the High Wizard of Eregion, is against him. * '''299 CR -- '''Sovelis founds the White Tower; a university of magic. The Order of the White Tower is the first formal wizarding order, tasked with guarding against any future threats like Kittani. Sovelis acts as the first Headmaster and Archmage of the Order by 303. * '''303 CR -- '''Tanaduin named the new court wizard to the Elf King when Sovelis departs. * '''372-383 CR –''' Thassilon goes to war with Rhodia, after a Rhodia prince kidnaps a Thassilonian princess. Thassilon will eventually win this war, burning Rhodia to ash. * '''~400 CR –''' The first Qadi Emperor conquers various tribes to form a considerable army. * '''403-406 CR –''' The Eternal Emperor of Qadeira successfully invade Ord. * '''410 CR -- '''The Eye of Abindigo strikes western Athas. The Saoc Bretheren of Lirgerr look into the source of the storm and took their lives in a ritual suicide when they discovered the answer. * '''411 CR –''' A monastery is founded on the island of Absalom (modern day Amn). * '''410-416 CR –''' The Eternal Emperor invades Thasssilon. With help from the Dwarves of the north, the Qadi are repelled and the Emperor killed on the battlefield. * '''440 CR -- '''Thassilon and Eregion engage in the War of Woods, which lasted seventy-two days. * '''447-454 CR –''' The Second Goblin War begins. Thassilon, Cimeria and Eregion temporarily ban together to drive the goblins back into the earth. * '''521 CR –''' Cimerian hero Drogo and his band of warriors defeat an orc horde, earning the nickname “Hordebreaker”. * '''523 CR –''' A lizardfolk invasion in Eregion. It is short-lived but of note due to their leader being a Black dragon. * '''541 CR -- '''Sovelis the White passes away. * '''570-579 CR –''' The Death King (a powerful Necromancer who went rogue from the Arcane College) invades Thassilon. He is eventually defeated by adventurers in his Black Tower. The tower disappears. * '''616 CR -- '''A charcoal-scaled dragon attacks Thassilonian forts and cities. Thassilon calls to the Elves for aid, who ignore their pleas. * '''626 CR –''' The country of Avendale, in modern-day Dunn and the Border Kingdoms, declares war on the Dwarves of the Iron Empire, staring the 100 Days War, ending with Avendale’s defeat. * '''654 CR -- '''An army of gnolls cross the mountains in modern-day Avistan and begin invading the cities along the Brevoy Waterways, affecting both Cimeria and Thassilon. The elves are appealed to for help, but again, they ignore the pleas. * '''661 CR –''' The Seven High Mages of Thassilon become the Lords of Sin and stage a coup. The Thassilonian Emperor is killed and the Lords of Sin usurp power, dividing Thassilon into the Kingdoms of Sin. * '''690 CR –''' The Kingdoms of Sin invade Avendale and kill its king, absorbing the land into itself. * '''693-695 CR –''' The Kingdoms of Sin attack the Dwarves but are repelled. * '''696 CR –''' The Kingdoms of Sin invade Cimeria. The Elves of Eregion ride to their aid. * '''698 CR –''' The Lords of Sin are slain. Tommen Eclesius, Thassilonian General and war hero, assumes the throne as the last king of Thassilon. * '''700 CR –''' King Eclesius is assassinated after a series of unpopular policy decisions. The Thassilonian Civil War begins, which nobody wins. Humanity enters another dark age. * '''713 CR –''' Elena, the Prophetess of the Pantheon Faith, is born. * '''735 CR –''' Elena is burned at the stake. * '''737 CR –''' The island of Absalom becomes a central figure in human society as it becomes the center of the Pantheon faith. * '''924 CR –''' The great wyrm Hastur arrives and wreaks havoc. The Cult of Hastur rises in the north as the dragon settles in what are today the White Mountains. * '''1006 CR –''' The hero Arth, from former Cimeria, kills Hastur with his magic sword (which some legends claim is Masamune, the Guardian’s blade of fire). '''The Golden Age''' * '''1007-1021 CR –''' Arth uses the wealth and prestige he gained from Hastur’s horde to found a kingdom in his former Cimeria, along the Western coast (modern-day Spira). He declares his kingdom Arthedain (meaning Arth’s Domain) and begins conquering the surroundings lands. He will eventually be kind of all land west of the Brevoy Waterways and north of Varisia. * '''1017 CR –''' The kingdom of Varis is founded in modern-day Varisia. * '''1042 CR -- '''The Spider-Queen lead the drow in an invasion of Eregion from the Underdark. The elves ask Arthedain for help and Arth rides to their aid. * '''1055 CR -- '''The Spider-Queen is defeated and imprisoned in a magical prison in the World's End Mountains. The drow retreat back into the Underdark, though * '''1069 CR –''' The gnomes appear in Eregion, waking up in the fields of Aluinen. * '''1134-1139 CR –''' Varis declares war and invades Arthedain. Arthedain wins handily and Varis gives up a large portion of its northern land to Arthedain. * '''1142-1166 CR –''' The Kraken (a seaborn warlord, not the monster) becomes the first Pirate—he attacks ships and raids ports with a surprisingly powerful fleet. He founds a large castle in what are now the Cutthroat Islands. He will eventually go down with his ship in a battle with the Arthedain Navy. * '''1169 CR –''' Arth commissions the construction of the Grand Cathedral. * '''1172 CR –''' Emperor Arth dies in his sleep at the age of 87. His eldest son Althain, assumes the throne. Sensing weakness, Arthedain’s chief rival—the Aldor Confederacy, in modern-day Hlondeth—invades. * '''1178 CR –''' The Aldor Confederacy surrenders and discusses an armistice. * '''1203 CR –''' Arthedanian explorers discover Eire, which they colonize and rename Albion. The halflings will be conquered and turned into slaves. * '''1271 CR -- '''The Grand Cathedral finishes construction. * '''1389 CR –''' The Tarantula King invades Eregion, though the invasion lasts eight short months before the Tarantula King himself is killed on Kalesmas Eve. * '''1400 CR –''' The entire royal family of Varis are poisoned. The kingdom soon dissolves into civil war and collapses. * '''1409-1413 CR –''' Giants invade the north, rallying the Dwarves to arms. The First Giant Invasion kicks off. Ends when Chief Derpo is slain. * '''1411-1420 CR –''' Calimshan and Quesar go to war. Quesar has the advantage early on due to their advanced navy, but Calimshan proves to have access to powerful magic. The war ends with an armistice, though relations never recover. * '''1468 CR -- '''The Necromancy Wars begin after the Black Hand attack Firstlight, Arthedain. * '''1469 CR --''' The Black Hand assassinates the Archmage and Woldanis Underforge assumes leadership. A state of emergency is declared as the undead blight continues to spread. * '''1470 CR --''' The White Tower is retaken and the Black Hand scattered by a coalition of adventurers, White Tower mages and soldiers of the Faith, including clerics of Pelor, Heironeous and Ehlonna. Necromancy is declared banned throughout Athas. * '''1498 CR -- '''Dwarves from Kal-Erun, Kal-Amon and Kal-Tor found a new colony in Arthedain, near a silver mine that they call "Silvertown". * '''1527 CR –''' Settlers from Scandivar arrive in Dunn. * '''1529 CR –''' The first Scandivar raiders start attacking seaside villages and ships along the western coast. At the same time, an Orc horde descends onto Arthedain. The Empire rallies together and fights back, spending the better part of six months keeping both at bay. The elves ride out and assist Arthedain against the orcs. * '''1550-1552 CR –''' The King of Bones invades Eregion with his skeletal army. Adventurers eventually destroy the King of Bones and scatter his remains, lest he try to return. * '''1631-1636 CR –''' Arthedain plunges into the First Imperial Civil War, due to rising tensions brought on by the mage uprising. Ulfen mercenaries fight alongside the rebels. The Imperials emerge victorious and the rebel leaders are executed. * '''1664 CR –''' The blue dragon Vortigern, also known as the “Cobalt King”, arrives in the Varisian Peninsula. Any remnants of the old Varis kingdom are wiped out and the peninsula descends into darkness once again. * '''1715 CR –''' Arthedain and the Iron Empire are involved in a number of skirmishes stemming from a trade disagreement. Elven ambassadors eventually manage to calm the situation but the dwarves will remain on bad terms with Arthedain. * '''1731-1737 CR -- '''The halflings of Albion stage a revolt, known as the Halfling War for Independence. The halflings lost the war and the leaders were beheaded on what is known today as Headroll Hill. * '''1772-1774 CR --''' The Kobold Incursion occurs throughout Dunn. Gnome mercenaries assist by hunting the kobolds in the tunnels. Boppa Glunderbuss slays the Kobold King. * '''1779 CR -- '''Arthedain and the Iron Kingdom lay siege to the corrupt and decadent Silvertown Dwarves, who flee south into the Underdark and become the Duergar. * '''1799 CR –''' The Dunn Holds are established as colonies of Scandivar. * '''1819-1827 CR –''' The Second Burning Crusade occurs when the orc warrior known as Belkzen rallies orcs, goblins, ogres, gnolls and giants alike to war, under his banner. He will go on a bloody rampage across Athas and founds an “Empire” in the north, in what is now the Border Kingdoms. Belkzen is slain in 1827 by adventurers sent by the Elves. Without Belkzen’s leadership, the Crusade falls apart. * '''1829-1830 CR –''' Arthedain is involved in the Second Imperial Civil War. The mages side with the rebels, but the war is short-lived this time. Arthedain’s decline begins. * '''1839-1840 CR –''' The Dunn Holds declares their independence. Scandivar sends soldiers but the Dwarves of the Iron Empire back the Dunn. Scandivar withdraws and Dunn & the dwarves are linked from then forward. * '''1851-1853 CR –''' The Winter Men invade Dunn. * '''1873-1881 CR –''' The Dwarves travel to the southern deserts to establish mining colonies. Calimshan isn’t cool with that and the two war. The dwarves end up winning and found the country of Terminor. * '''1899 CR –''' Arthedain goes to war with Calimshan, a war it loses. * '''1901-1907 CR –''' The last Emperor of Arthedain is assassinated. The Empire is fragmented as it descends into a war zone consisting of dozens of minor nations and petty baronies. * '''1911 CR –''' Nearly one hundred splinter “nations” exist following Arthedain’s total collapse. Among them are Spira, Hlondeth, Sembia, Sarkoris, Brevoy, Shory and Yamasa. * '''1912 CR –''' The halflings of Albion revolt once again, this time driving the under-supplied humans from their lands and gaining their freedom. They name their new nation Shireland. * '''1914 CR –''' The Hundred Years’ War begins. Mercenary companies from Dunn, the Iron Empire, Eregion, Shireland and elsewhere aid one cause or another. * '''1920 CR –''' Shory, the kingdom known for their aeromancers and flying machines, is defeated. * '''1934 CR –''' Yamasa is defeated. * '''1966 CR –''' The Terkitan League arises in modern-day Varisia and invades Calimshan and Quesar. Eventually, Calimshan strikes Quesar when it’s weak and absorbs it. * '''1972-1998 CR --''' The Veiled Court--a powerful group of vampires--descends onto Eregion from the south, beginning the War of the Dead. The elves win this first encounter and found the Skyward Guard in the event the vampires should return. * '''1973 CR –''' Brevoy is defeated. * '''1980 CR –''' The Giant Alliance attacks the north. Dunn and the Iron Empire fight back and fight them back. * '''1994 CR –''' Varisian settlers found the nation of Ustalav. * '''2000 CR –''' The Black Terror attacks Sarkoris. They manage to stop it with help from adventurers. ** The gnomes found the first gnome settlement of Brastlewark in Terminor. * '''2007 CR –''' The Gnoll horde descends onto the Terikitan League, wiping it from the earth. '''The Silver Age''' * '''2015 CR –''' Sarkoris surrenders to Spira and is absorbed. Spira becomes the Empire of Spira. * '''2019-2022 CR –''' The Giant Alliance marches once more against the Iron Empire. Dunn and Spira rides to its aid and repels the Horde. * '''2021 CR –''' The Hellfire Club is founded. * '''2082 CR –''' Despite Spiran and Ustav aid, the nation of Galt falls to Kellid barbarians. Spira will try to settle the land but will be driven out by barbarians on multiple occasions. The area comes to be known as the Border Kingdoms. * '''2110 CR –''' Chondath is founded. Ustalav starts a few minor border skirmishes but nothing much comes from it. * '''2112 CR –''' The Whispering Tyrant invades Ustalav and conquers it, closing off its borders and cutting off trade. * '''2189-2194 CR –''' The War of the Fairy Queen occurs in the eastern reaches of the Spiran Empire (modern-day Rikea). * '''2165-2168 CR --''' The Orc Invasion of Terminor occurs, in which the gnomes play a crucial role. * '''2169 CR -- '''For their services to Terminor, the gnomes are granted lands on the Trident Peninsula, which the gnomes call Hardby. * '''2190 CR –''' The Purple Dragon Knights are founded in response to the War of the Fairy Queen. * '''2198-2211 CR –''' Rikea secedes from Spira and declares its independence. 13 Lords lead the rebellion, led by Lord Stark. The Spiran Civil War occurs. In winter of 2211, Spira formally surrenders and Rikea is granted independence. * '''2212 CR –''' House Stark is elevated to the Royal House. * '''2246 CR –''' With the drastic increase in trade, the first real pirate fleets are seen throughout the Inner Sea. * '''2254 CR –''' The Adventurer’s Guild is founded in Spira. * '''2280 CR –''' Sembia loses some land to Spira after a series of battles. * '''2283 CR –''' Sembia loses more land to Calimshan. * '''2299 CR --''' The Order of the White Tower wipe out a Dwarven settlement in Terminor when they refuse to relinquish their emerald mine for magical study. The White Tower declares itself the "The White Magocracy of Sovela". The surrounding lands do not recognize the sovereignty of this new nation and things are tense. * '''2302-2315 CR –''' The Aberrant Invasion occurs when renegade mages from the University accidentally open a Rift to the Far Realm. This invasion is highly destructive. The Purple Dragon Knights distinguish themselves during the Invasion. A group of adventurers manage to close the Rift. * '''2314 CR –''' Absalom falls during the Aberrant Invasion. Amn rises from its ashes. * '''2315 CR –''' The Emperor of Spira, and by proxy the Faith, declares arcane magic illegal. The Mage Uprising begins. * '''2320-2324 CR –''' The Mages rebel in full, ultimately attempting to assassinate the Emperor of Spira, but their efforts are thwarted by adventurers. In the autumn of 2404, the White Tower was torn down and the surviving wizards of the Order were executed without trial. * '''2341 CR –''' Kal-Erun is taken by the Witch King. Multiple attempts to retake it over the centuries have all ended in failure. * '''2350-2366 CR –''' Chondath and Amn enter a long stalemate of a war, resulting in a stalemate. * '''2374-2377 CR –''' The Veiled Court returns to invade Eregion. The Elves fight them off, with help from Rikea. * '''2388 CR –''' The country of Varisia is founded. * '''2399 CR –''' The Grey Lady first appears in Druma. She begins to amass a large cult, mostly drawing from the scores of disgruntled mages who’d fled to Druma when the University was destroyed. Mordenkainen forms the Order of the Midnight Star. * '''2400 CR –''' The Grey Lady unleashes her army on Eregion. The men of Ustalav ally with the Grey Lady, making the elves fight a war on two fronts. Chondath, Spira and Rikea ally with the elves. Amn remains neutral, forming a naval blockade to protect their island. * '''2404-2406 CR –''' The Shireland -Scandivar War occurs. * '''2407-2417 CR –''' The Grey Lady allies with the Spider Queen and binds the black dragon Gorol to her service. This renewed strength is too much for the elves and their allies. Chondath surrenders in 2415 and the Elven capitol falls in 2417. The entire elven Royal Family is slaughtered. * '''2417 CR –''' The elves of Eregion flee north into the valley of Evereska. Nimbal is founded in former Eregion. * '''2418 CR –''' The Grey Lady turns her attention toward Rikea. The Grey War begins. Chondath remains neutral, to protect its own borders, which proves to be an unpopular stance. Groups of Chondathian mercenaries ride to Rikea’s aid. The Yellow Cavalry in particular fights with distinction. * '''2519 CR –''' The dwarves of the Iron Empire try to found a colony in the Frostfell but are never heard from again after 2521. * '''2522 CR –''' The dragon Artax takes the Dwarven city of Kal-Neithymar. * '''2531 CR –''' Prince Elric Stark of Rikea slays the “Cobalt King” in Varisia. * '''2533 CR –''' Prince Elric Stark marries Princess Cortana of Varisia. * '''2540 CR –''' King Cyril Stark takes a last stand against the forces of the Grey Lady. He is killed by the dragon Gorol. Elric slays Gorol and wounds the Grey Lady. Despite this, the Grey Lady’s forces rout the Rikeans. * '''2541 CR –''' On Kalaesmas, the Grey Lady arrives at the Blue Palace in Bern. King Elric invites her to dine and discuss terms. However, he deceived her—he did not surrender but drove his sword into the throne, claiming that only the true ruler of Rikea could remove it. The Grey Lady may kill him but her victory would only be symbolic. She would never truly rule Rikea. He and his family are killed. The Grey Lady declares herself the Queen, despite not having drawn out the sword in the throne. The Grey War ends. The Grey Lady has not been seen outside the Palace since. '''The Iron Age''' * '''2542 CR –''' Impiltur is founded and declares resistance against the Grey Lady. * '''2567 CR –''' Chondath loses a considerable amount of territory to Ustalav, regains it, loses it again and so forth in a series of costly campaigns, including a disastrous attempt to invade it. The unrest at home is made worse. * '''2569 CR –''' The Rangers of Rikea are founded. * '''2593 CR –''' Nimbal invades Chondath. Chondath surrenders after only a few months, giving up more land to the invaders. * '''2599 CR –''' The Battleborn Trading Company is founded in Terminor. * '''2600 CR –''' Calimshan tries to settle Orre. It goes alright at first but they quickly lose most of their colonies; by 2605, they retain only one city inland and their major port. * '''2617 CR –''' The Pirate Lords launch a series of raids against Amnian ships and ports, using a mostly-abandoned chain of islands as a staging point. * '''2626 CR –''' Nimbal extorts Amn for a considerable amount of gold, with a threat of invasion fueling the deal. * '''2633 CR –''' Hlondeth is attacked by a Green Dragon named Raegor. He is wounded in battle by a ballista and flies into the deep wood, where he seems to remain in hibernation. * '''2642 CR –''' Amn is taken over by the Prophets of Calistrade. * '''2655 CR –''' Spiran explorers settle the port city of Cornaecia on the Island of Orre. Spiran and Callishite forces clash several times, ending when Spira burns Calimshan’s other city on the island to the ground. * '''2661-2662 CR –''' Spira and Dunn have a brief war. In 2662 a group of freedom fights found the free nation of Aglarond in northwest Rikea, near the Border Kingdoms. Despite initial hostilities, the nation endures. * '''2674-2679 CR –''' Calimshan invades Varisia. Spira sends forces to aid Varisia, leaving their forces in several forts across Varisia in case they return. * '''2681-2702 CR –''' Calimshan invades Spira. The War of Burning Skies—Spira & Varisia vs. Calimshan—is brutal and long, ending in a stalemate. * '''2704-2707 CR –''' Nimbal invades Terminor. Callishite mercenaries assist the fight against the dwarves and the gnomes assist their old friends. The dwarves eventually fall back and Nimbal claims a considerable portion of land. They name their new vassal territory Gauntland. * '''2711-2713 CR –''' Verden declares and gains its independence. The Dragon Turtles who dwell in the waters surrounding the island ensure they succeed. * '''2712-2720 CR –''' Karatanese sailors arrive in Shireland, where they make friends with the locals. They continue making friends with other nations and solidify their presence in Athas during this time. * '''2718 CR –''' Spiran explorers sail south and cross the southern where they discover Garundi, or the Mwangi Expanse. They immediately try to settle the land. * '''2720 CR –''' From Gauntland, Nimbal stages several expeditions and settling voyages to the southern continent. * '''2723 CR –''' Varisia reclaims a good portion of their land back from Calimshan. Hlondeth gains more land to their north this same year. * '''2731 CR –''' The people of Gauntland declare independence from Nimbal. Nimbal invades to pacify the rebels but find Dwarf and Gnome mercenaries aiding them. Nimbal eventually pulls back and Gauntland earns its freedom, changing its name to the Dragon Coast, named after the unyielding spirit of its people. * '''2750-2754 CR –''' The Pirates in the Inner Sea begin formally calling their island chain the “Cut-Throat Islands”. The Pirate Code is founded and the first Council of Pirate Lords is founded. * '''2755 CR –''' In the wake of the Dragon Coast Revolution, Chondath rebels against its decadent aristocracy (rumored to be assisted by Amnian agents and/or members of the Cult of the Raven Queen). This will begin the political roller coaster that is Chondath politics. * '''2803 CR –''' Varisia is threatened by the Third Burning Crusade. Spira rides to the rescue. Given the severity of the threat, they stage a coup and formally absorbed Varisia as a vassal state “for their protection”. * '''2842 CR –''' Spira begin their third attempt at trying to colonize the Nelantyr Islands. Modern Day - Still the Iron Age '''2854 CR – The current year.'''